Mark and Maddy One-shot Smut
by MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever
Summary: Another guy tries to convince Maddy that he's better than Mark, and neither Mark nor Maddy like it.


I skipped around the kitchen as I made lunch to take to Mark. Being a soldier he was always hungry. I was extra happy this morning. Mark and I had been together for 2 years now, and a few weeks ago he had deemed that it was finally the right time for us to do _it_. I had been ready for a while now, but as a couple, we weren't. Until a few weeks ago. Last night had been one of the best nights we've had so far. Since the first time, we can hardly stand to be away from each other and not touch one another. Nearly every night, in fact. Mom had long since given me the anti-pregnancy vaccine, which lasts up to 6 months. 4 more to go until I'll need another one.  
Things in Terra Nova had been quiet and peaceful since Lucas and the Phoenix army left. Last night was just simply amazing. A nice dinner, a few words said here and there, Mark was not in a really good mood after a new guy hit on me which caused him to be more possessive than usual. I loved it. A little sore, but it felt amazing. So I made him a sandwich with potato salad (naturally I had to improvise many things, but Dad said that it was good, and I could tell he was telling the truth.) and lemonade (once again, improvised.).

I packed everything up and headed to the post Mark was positioned today which was luckily inside the gates. As I got closer to him, I heard his friends begging him to tell them what I was like in bed, and his remark to them being, "First off, my sex life with my girlfriend is none of your business. Second, even if it was I wouldn't be able to describe it to you."

"Why Reynolds? Is she that bad?" Paul asked.

Mark raised a brow. "More like the sensations are indescribable they are so good." They hooted and continued to beg him for details when he caught sight of my and the basket, and he smiled and walked over to pick me up and swing me around before putting me down and kissing me.

"And what do you have here Miss Shannon? Lunch for me? You shouldn't have." he smirked and I raised my brow.

"Maybe I'll just take this back to the house and let Dad eat it all. You know how much dad loves my cooking." His eyes widened comically.

"No, that's ok. I'll eat it." He quickly grabbed me before I could make a move to leave.

I smirked. "That's what I thought."

As we continued to eat (I made extra's for his friends so that they wouldn't feel left out), a soldier that no one in his unit liked came in. Jackson.

He smirked as he walked up to us, more like me, and all of the guys tensed while Mark placed his arm around my waist staking his claim.

"So Maddy-"

"Madelyn to you." I scowled at him.

He smirked. "Maddy, I heard that you're giving out to Reynolds. Why don't you come over to mine tonight and I'll show you what a real man can do." he thrust his hips as if to show and I grew angry.

"The day that happens is the day that slashers and carnos decide to mate up and have a baby Jackson. Which means that you and I will never happen." I heard Paul and Tyler snickering and felt Mark shaking with laughter.

Jackson scowled. "What's wrong Maddy? Prefer virgins over experienced men? Or are you just being a whore and screwing Reynolds friends behind his back-" a loud smack rang through the air, a result of my hand meeting his face.

I stepped forward, more livid than I have ever been. "For your information, Mark was not the only virgin that night, and yes I do prefer that. But you remember this, I belong to Mark, and Mark only. No one else has ever, or will ever see me that way. You better remember who my father is, before he finds out what you say to me on a daily basis." I trembled from rage as he stalked off, and turned around to me 3 amused/shocked faces.

"What? He does that on a daily basis and I've had enough." The guys started laughing and hollering.

"Dude, remind me never to piss your girlfriend off Reynolds. She's scarier than her dad." Paul said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Mark smirked and when they were all done and the basket was repacked with the trash (no leftovers) Mark hugged me and gave me a kiss. "Meet me tonight at my house. 11." he whispered. I nodded and left.

 **TIME SKIP**

As I made my way to Mark's house, I couldn't help but be excited. I knew what was going to happen.

I walked into his house, knowing where the spare key was, and started walking to his bedroom when I felt hands on my eyes causing me to gasp.

"You, Miss Shannon, are sexy as hell when you're angry." Mark whispered as he kissed my neck, hands roaming.

"What did you expect?"

"Not that. I wanted to beat him up."

"Sorry, not sorry." I gasped as I felt his length press into my bottom. Without being hard he was a whopping 8 inches. He grew bigger the harder he got. And he always fit perfectly, no space left.

Next thing I knew we were in his room, my shirt and pants being thrown aside somewhere. He tossed me on the bed and he landed on me, and we started making out heavily, grinding against each other. I slowly took his shirt off, which he deemed was to slow and did it himself, along with his pants leaving him in his boxers. He kissed down my neck and paused at my breasts, his arms reaching around and unhooking my bra, throwing it who knows where. He suckled my left breasts while he massaged and pulled on my right, giving me unexplainable pleasure. He bit my nipple before moving on to the next one, giving the same treatment. As he went down, he took my underwear with him, kissing and licking my legs down and back up. He slowly ran his tongue up my slit, dipping in just a little before going to circle my clit with his tongue. My hips bucked but he gripped my hips with one hand and held them down, not letting me move. I gasped as I came closer to the edge, before he stopped and looked up at me with a smirk. I glared at him before I felt his finger go in and dropped my head back with a gasp. He slowly put two in, then three, then four, all while he was sucking and nibbling my clit. Right as I was almost there, he stopped again, and I growled and looked at his smug face.

"Mark, I swear, if you do that again you will regret it." I warned.

"Really? What will you do?" he asked as he blew on me clit.

"I might search out Jackson. See if he gives me the finish I need." I smirked at him, though I wouldn't do it, doesn't mean I can't tease him. Besides, I don't want soft and sweet tonight.

His eyes darkened. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." I taunted as I went to get up and he held me steadfast. He got up, holding me against the wall as he lowered me down to where he could go in easily.

"You belong to me, and only me. Your pussy, belongs to me." He growled out, roughly rubbing my clit, and I got wetter and wetter. "Do you understand?"

I gasped, "Maybe you need to make me understand." I whispered in his ear, and he growled before slamming his dick into me. I gasped as he slammed in and out, over and over again, harder and faster each time. I was groaning, moaning and mewling as he continued to do so.

He pulled out and spun me around before entering me from behind, continuing his pace, somehow still managing to go faster and harder.

"You belong to me, Madelyn. You are mine, and mine alone, and I don't share." He growled as his grip became tighter, and I was near screaming as I came. But he didn't stop. He kept going, this time bending me over a table in his room as he continued to pound into me over and over again. "I will make you cum again and again until you get that through your head." He leaned down and bit down hard on the middle of my back, enough that it'll be there for a few weeks. I screamed as I came again, gushing out my excitement. Mark spun me around and picked me up, still going hard into me, and laid me down on the bed. He laid over me as he got harder and harder, his hands on the headboard to help him drive deeper, and I bit his shoulder enough to draw blood, my nails digging into his back, also drawing blood. But Mark didn't seem to mind.

"That's right Maddy. Mark me as yours, and yours alone. Make sure that everyone know who I belong to. Who do you belong to Maddy?"

I gasped as he shockingly got faster, going even harder, nearly at an inhuman pace. "Y-you." I said before I moaned loudly, biting his other shoulder to quieten my moans.

"That's right Maddy. Me. Come with me when I say." I groaned and whined.

"I-I c-can't." I moaned.

"Yes you can. When I say." He growled out, his pace becoming erratic and unrythimic. I nearly screamed, biting his neck this time and he groaned in pleasure. "Now, Maddy." I screamed into his neck as those words undid me for the third time that night, Mark coming right along with me, biting my shoulder enough to draw blood.

We rested there for a bit before Mark rolled over bringing me with him, not willing to come out of me just yet, not that I was complaining.

"I love you Maddy."  
"I love you to Mark." and we went off into a peaceful sleep.

 **TIME SKIP**

As I once again made Marks lunch, Dad came into the kitchen. He looked at me before pointing out my neck.

"You uh, you got a little MARK their Madds." He said as he smirked. My eyes widened and I quickly hid it as I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Maddy, I know. I found out last week." I was speechless.

"What?"

He nodded. "I uh, I heard someone talking and asked them what was going on and they explained it to me."  
"And you haven't tried to kill him?"

He raised his brow and looked behind me.

"Of course he hasn't darling. If he did he would be sleeping on the couch." Mom smiled as she walked into the kitchen. I nodded. It made sense.

"See you later. Taking Mark his lunch." They nodded as I left and made my way to Mark's post, where I hear Tyler and Paul teasing Mark.

"Dude, your neck looks like it was mauled. What the hell? Was it that rough?" Mark smirked but I beat him to the answer.

"I might have teased him a little."

"I little? You threatened to go to Jackson." He pointed out.

"Hey, you didn't let me finish two times in a row. I had right to threaten you, even if I would not ever do that."  
"She's got a point man. You don't do that to girl." Paul said wide eyed.

"Looks like Maddy didn't get off the hook either. Man, you two are animals in bed." Tyler exclaimed while he and Paul looked at my neck. My fault for wearing my hair up, but it's not my fault that I want to show people who I belong to. As I looked at Mark I noticed that he made his armor lower than usual, about like Paul and Tyler's, only he wasn't doing because of the heat. He was showing off his bite marks I left for him as well. Maybe we are a little rough? Nah, we're just right.


End file.
